


It Doesn't Hurt Anymore

by trashygrungekid



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, The Outsiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygrungekid/pseuds/trashygrungekid
Summary: In which the murder never happened, Johnny, Pony and Dallas still saved those kids, but everyone lives. Also Dallas is really really gay.





	

As Johnny threw the large cinder block through the cracked, weak wood, Ponyboy stepped back and ran through the entrance. Dallas followed behind, ready to stop the boys from getting killed. They began hoisting the little kids out of the broken window after they had found them in the back room, right out of the burning church. When Ponyboy got the last kid out, he dashed out, Dally and Johnny right behind.

Ponyboy fell into the grass as the church collapsed, a burning plank of wood falling on top of Johnny's back and some pipes falling onto Dally's arm. Dal ripped Johnny out from under and kicked hot wood out of the way to get out before any more debris landed on the boys. 

All three of them laid in the grass as they heard fire and ambulance sirens in the distance. One by one, each boy closed their eyes, the smoke and burns becoming too overbearing. 

\----------------------------

Ponyboy came to in the waiting room, as he heard Dally's pissed off shouts down the hall. He wiped his soot-covered face and stretched, a few burns here and there sending a stinging pain down his arm.  
He looked over at a man he saw back at the church, sitting next to him. "That was one brave thing y'all did back there." The man said. 

"It wasn't brave. It was the right thing to do... Where's Johnny and Dally?" He asked, looking around. 

"You mean the tan one an' the big one?" The man said, scratching the top of his head. 

"Yeah. Are they okay?" The younger male sat up straight and kept looking around.

The man shrugged. "The little one was burned pretty bad but is okay overall. The big one, however, got his arm caught between two burning hot metal pipes. His arm is gonna scar awf'ly bad." 

Ponyboy swallowed. "Dally's not gonna like that one bit.."

He got up and went to the desk. "Can I see my friends, Johnny Cade? And Dallas Winston? I came here with 'em."

The lady at the desk looked up and looked down at a clipboard with a list of names and numbers on it. "Johnny is in room 204. Dallas is in recovery right now. You can't see him." She said, not looking up from her paper. 

Ponyboy sighed and made his way towards room 204 and knocked softly, walking in. "Hey Johnny boy."

Johnny opened his eyes. "Hey Pone.." He sat up, wincing at the pain in his back. 

"Dang, you sure did a number on yourself." He smirked, leaning in. "Dally's in recovery right now, we can't see him yet. He must'a tore up his arm pretty gruesom'ly."

Johnny frowned, concern in his eyes. "Y'think he'll be alright?" 

Pony shrugged. "Ol' Dal is one tuff greaser. He'll be good as new soon." He gave a light chuckle. 

The nurse comes in. "Dallas has been asking for you." Aggravation in her voice told Pony that Dally must've pissed her off. "John, we can put you in a wheelchair to go see him, you don't need any time on your feet right now, ya hear?" Johnny nodded and sat up. 

After Ponyboy and the nurse helped Johnny into his wheelchair, Pony wheeled him to a room way down the hall.

Dallas laid there, in nothing but his briefs as he hissed a bit while messing with his heavily bandaged arm. "Hey Dally!" Ponyboy smiled as Johnny got a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Dallas looked over and smiled. "God, I'm glad to see you two. This place is shit. I want outta here." He scowled and complained. Dally doesn't like being taken are of. Hates it. 

"The nurse said maybe go home this week if we're still doing good." Johnny said while trying not to look at Dallas in his underwear.

"I say we just bust out tonight." Dallas shrugged. "Not like they can keep us here. You'd just need a lotta bed rest s'all." Dallas said and leaned over to ruffle Johnny's hair. "I fucked up my arm pretty well, boys. Doc said there's gonna be large scarring from just below my wrist to almost my elbow." He frowned. He quickly went back to his 'I don't care' look. "Oh well. I'll get a cool story outta it. Maybe it'll make me look more tuff. More than I already am, that is." :He said and winked at Johnny, smirking at his rhyme. 

Ponyboy stayed quiet as Johnny took a look at Dallas' body. He bit his lip, focusing on all his curves and scars, some stab wounds. "Alright Dal. But can I stay at your place? I don't wanna go home, it'll hurt too much if me and the ol' man getting’ a brawl."

Dallas thought. "Sure. But you stay on your side of the bed. God knows you flail in your sleep." The boys never thought of sleeping in the same bed as weird. They were almost brothers, after all.

He got up, his perfectly sculpted ass just feet away from Johnny. He pulled on a tight T-shirt and his old leather jacket, slipping on his worn out, torn jeans and buckling his belt. 

Johnny looks away, afraid of poppin' one right in front of Pony and Dally.

Johnny liked boys. He's only told 3 people. His parents (that's why they hate him so much, especially his dad.) and Dallas. 

He didn't even mean to tell Dallas. It just kind of happened. One night they were out by the lot, warming up next to the fire when they got to talkin'. Johnny and Ponyboy have deep talks but his and Dally's are deeper by a long shot.  
Dallas has soothed Johnny when Johnny wanted so badly to kill himself one night. Johnny knows Dally better than anyone else in the gang. He's had to hold Dallas while he was crying over the fact that Sylvia doesn't love him the way he loves her. He didn't even know if he could love, if it was possible. She kept cheating on him while he was in the cooler. 

The only thing Dallas had to say was "Oh. Gross. But okay." He was from New York; he was used to things like this. To people like him. He didn’t judge as much as Johnny expected him to. But ever since then it’s like he’s constantly trying to get a rise outta him. (In more ways than one.) Constantly stripping in front of him, not letting Johnny sleep over at the Curtis’ because Dally wanted him at Buck’s with him, always insisting on sharing a bed. He constantly brings up gay stuff around the gang. He’d do things like lift cherry suckers for the both of them and lick and suck them perversely in front of Johnny.He got so mad one day about Dallas teasing him that he did the same to the older boy, looking him deep in the eye while slowly swirling his tongue around it.

That day was the first day that Johnny sad Dallas blush. Dallas left soon afterwards with the blush still on his face.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night after convincing the hospital to let them go, Dally drove Johnny to his recent resting at Buck’s. They jogged up the stairs and quickly stripped down to their boxers in the mid-summer heat. They sat around trying to cool off, Dallas complaining about his bandages and Johnny trying not to lean on anything. Johnny held a book in his hand, trying to sound out word after word. Pony was teaching him how to read and his homework was to read through 10 pages of the book and circle all the words he couldn’t read or pronounce or he didn’t understand. 

Dallas was searching through his drawers, pulling out two 6-packs of fruity Smirnoff vodka. “I’ve had these st ashed for a good celebration. We got outta the hospital with all of our limbs still intact so I think it’s justified.” He said and winked. 

Johnny doesn’t really drink that often, but he figured tonight was okay, just to numb the pain on his back. He did just get out of the hospital.. And it is with just Dally.  
He takes one and twists the cap off with his calloused hands, throwing it back and taking a long swig.  
\--------------------------------------------  
After about 5 drinks each, they were on their last one while laughing. Dally was in the middle of telling a story about his old buddy from New York. They calmed down a bit and Dally looked at Johnny. “You’re the only one out of our gang who doesn’t piss me off. I’ve never wanted to beat your face in like I have Two-Bit or Steve.”  
Johnny chuckled and took another swig. “You’re the only one I’m never nervous around. You could be your maddest, most fired up and I would just smile.” He lays his head on Dally’s shoulder.  
He could feel Dally tense. ‘Fuck’ He thought. He probably freaked him out.

“Johnny?” Dallas said, his eyes locked on the younger boy’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“Yeah, Dal?” Johnny said and turned to face him. 

Dally smirked and ran a hand through his hair. “You still a fag?”

Johnny swallowed. “Uh.. Yeah.. I guess. Why?” He said, fidgeting. Dallas set his drink away and got on his hands and knees, crawling so he was almost nose to nose with Johnny.  
“Do ya think I’m hot”” He asked simply, his bright white smile in a mischievous grin. 

Johnny’s eyes widened. He could feel his face get hot and he was praying silently that he wouldn’t pop a boner while Dally was almost on top of him. Was this a joke? Was he making fun of him? “Uh..”  
“Don’t lie to me Johnny, baby.” He purred. He lifted his hand and placed it on Johnny’s thigh.

Johnny lost it. He could feel his blush traveling to between his legs. There was a clear tent in his boxers.

Dallas looked down. “Someone’s excited.” Johnny went to close his legs but Dallas leaned his head down, stopping them. His hot breath ghosted over Johnny’s member. He squirmed and put a hand in Dallas’ hair.

Then, both boys knew it was on. “I never sucked cock before but I’m willing to learn.” Dallas said and slid Johnny’s briefs down, gazing at his a-bit-over-average dick. He took it in his mouth and slowly sucked, getting used to the feeling as his eyes never left Johnny’s.

Johnny gasped and pulled a bit on Dallas’ hair. “A-ahh..Dal..” He quivered and bucked his hips up. Dal came up and sat on the bed, dragging Johnny up on his lap. He kissed down his neck and chest, sucking right on his Adam’s apple, teeth grazing lightly. His hands gripped his ass while he trailed his tongue down to his nipples. 

“A-are you gonna..” Johnny whimpered, getting nervous.

Dallas froze and Johnny rested his hands back in his soft hair, thankful that Dal was the only non-greased up haired boy in the gang. 

“Another time..” Dallas muttered, his hands begging to shake as they gripped Johnny’s hips.

Johnny knew he was scared. Dally would never admit it, but he was. Johnny leaned down and pressed his lips against the older one’s chapped, full lips. They felt dry and not like a girl’s at all. Girls usually had gross fruity lip gloss on that Johnny hated (back when he kissed girls) Two-Bit said he loved it, but Johnny didn’t like the after texture it left in your mouth. Dally’s was better, they weren’t gross and glossy or overly licked, they just felt like.. boy lips. His hands went to cup his cheeks and he brushed his thumb against the taller boy’s high cheek bones, holding his shaking body still. Dallas kissed back hungrily, his hands roaming all over Johnny’s body, seeming to not be able to get enough of him, making sure not to touch the raw spot on his back, even though bandages were taped to it.

Johnny pulled away to kiss down Dally’s neck, running his lips over the corner of his jawline. “Fuck.. You have.. no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, Johnnycakes.” Dallas said as he leaned against the wall behind his bed, his eyes closing slowly but kept enough awareness not to hurt his injured arm. (which felt like it was on fire all over again but he couldn’t be bothered to even acknowledge it.)  
Johnny smirked and slid his hand down, beginning to stroke Dallas fast. Dallas jumped and gripped Johnny’s hips so hard he was sure he’d have hand-shape bruises on them tomorrow.  
Dallas leaned over and buried his head in the crook of the smaller boy’s neck, his eyebrows furrowed together while he dug his nails absent-mindedly into Johnny’s skin. 

Johnny stroked faster, enjoying the faces and the small whimpers heard from Dallas. He liked seeing the oh-so scary big greaser turn vulnerable. “Joh-Johnny…” Dallas whimpered and pressed his mouth against Johnny’s collar bones to muffle his sounds. 

Considering they were drunk as hell, Dallas didn’t last long. Johnny didn’t mind because he was honestly about to pass out. After they had cleaned themselves up with a stray shirt on the ground, Dallas pulled Johnny close, Johnny’s head resting on the bigger boy’s chest while Dallas kissed his forehead, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
